Sonic High School Shadow Chronicles
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: Shadow The Hedghehog attends High School as the new guy, Sonic and His Gang try to figure hims out. No pairings R&R I weill try to stick To Shadow's Personality so please read, this will be my best work yet. Some swearing.
1. Prologue of a Dark Agenda

Hey guys Sky here again, i'm publishing this new high school story, this one is all about Shadow okay?

No funny stuff.

I don't own Sonic characters, The are owned by SEGA.

Sonic The Hedgehog

High School

Shadow Chronicles

Prologue

A black and red hedgehog crept across the dark hallway. He was entered the principals room and busted the cabin open. He skimmed through the files, trying to find a file as he held the flash-light with his left hand. He dashed over their name and saw Sonic's name and flew past that one and he went past his file, he backed up and saw the file, he took it out and looked over the file.

**Name: Shadow The Hedgehog**

**Project name: Ultimate life Form.**

**Age: 15 **

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Note: The hedgehog is a perfect test subject, his mental health has been damaged so badly that it's left in a fragile state. His body is accepting the chemicals and he is doing better than anyone else. We have given him the chaos powers from the chaos emerald made by the legendary Sky Hedgehog himself. This power will be decided as a 'Natural Cause'.**

The hedgehog was about to continue to read when a bullet whizzed past his right ear, dodging another bullet. The hedgehog pulled out his gun and aimed it at the doctor.

"You did this to me" He whispered to the man who entered, carrying a M4.

"Yes, you are not the only one"

The hedgehog narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me the truth of my past"

"You never had a past meant to be told"

He pulled the trigger and the black hedgehogs eyes widen as he flew backwards and hit the office floor to hear one single shout from behind the man.

"SHADOW!!"

Alright, the Prologue might have been a bit small but please don't just judge this by its Prologue, I'm planning something smart for this, this will be my best work yet so please review. Hey I'll give you fans an advice. If you want to set your story to be dark or sunny, listen to this kinda songs, the song gives you a huge boost.

S.O.S

(Signing Out Suckers)

Sky Of Darkness 64


	2. New Hedgehog, Making your Mark

Sky here again, this will be one of my best work yet so sorry if these chapters a bit small, i'm still working on the Shadow love story and the Naruto story AND the Second Persona

Please read and Review

Sonic The Hedgehog

High School

Shadow Chronicles

New Hedgehog, Making your Mark

(Few Months earlier)

The New Hedgehog.

Sonic and his gang were sitting on their desk, whispering to each other about the new hedgehog who was to come to school. The teacher entered and he looked around and went to tell the class about the chaos abilities and the legendary chaos emeralds that each specific hedgehog to keep the balance of power. Their was a knock and everyone stared at the door. Many thoughts ran through the classes minds.

'This better be a challenge of this hedgehog, I've been aching to fight' A red echidna thought.

'This is great, another student that will be added to the roster, can't wait for him to race me, I heard that he was fast' A blue hedgehog thought.

'I hope sonic will ask me out soon!!" a pink female hedgehog thought.

'A new classmate that happens to be my next class partner on every SUBJECT!!' A white bat thought.

'I hope this hedgehog is good at chess' A two tailed fox thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Cloud but we have the new hedgehog here"

A black hedgehog entered the class. He was black as night and had crimson red stripes on his quills, arm and legs, he had jet-shoes on and his eyes were blood red. He had a furry white chest hair. He has listening to an ipod and had a leather trench coat on.

"Please welcome the newest hedgehog, Shadow The hedgehog" The teacher told, not noticing Shadow who was glaring at him in suspicion.

"Well I hope we get along badly" Shadow said.

Shadow sat next to the awestruck Rouge.

'From the looks of things, many people already dislike me' shadow thought.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG GO DIRECTLY TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!! AFTER THAT

SCRUB THE ENITIRE CLASS CLEAN!!!"

Shadow took his leave and went to the principals office.

'Man, already his first sentence' Sonic thought.

{ Later at lunch time,With Shadow}

Shadow sat quietly as he tended his new injury with great ease. He then picked up his food before sitting on a tree branch just near the cafeteria. He took out a pen and book and the and the started to write his new ideas for the song he already was working on, this was a song about Maria and his past life. He quietly scribbled down down at few notes while continuing to eat.

"Hey Badass!!"

Shadow looked down to see they red head echidna.

"What?"

"Come fight me"

Shadow raised a brow and then smirked.

"What makes you think that you're better than me?"

"Cause you are a try hard badass"

"you'll be surprised, see you at sports" Shadow disappeared in flash of gold light.

Knuckles blinked before getting angry.

'Damn that hedgehog'

{At Gym}

a flash of golds appeared and Shadow stepped out. Many people were questioning his transportation but Shadow rejected any one who approached to ask about the 'teleporting'.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS. WE ARE GOING TO WORK ON TWO SPORTS, FIRST ONE IS RUNNING AND THE OTHER IS WRESTLING, WHEN I NUMBER YOU, YOU WILL GO TO YOUR GROUPS!!!"

'This teacher needs an icepack before his head turns into a atom bomb waiting to drop on Hiroshima, Hiroshima meaning the class' Shadow thought(No offence to Japanese people).

Shadow was unaware that he was being stared at by a few sets of eyes.

Silver the Hedgehog stared at Shadow.

'This guy is definitely one the subjects, better keep a close eye on him, just in case' Silver thought.

Knuckles was eagerly smiling, he seriously wanted to bash Shadow big time.

"ALRIGHT FIRST ONE IS RACE, FIRST RACE..."

Shadow barely listened as he was listening to his ipod when he heard his name.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG , SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG AND MEPHILES THE DARK!!!!!"

"OHHHH" Many students shouted as they heard the new guys name called out.

"He is going to be last place of course" Knuckles mused.

"Don't be so sure" Rouge said as she looked over at the starting line.

Shadow still was listening to his ipod as he got crouched down, similar what Sonic was doing.

"READY..."

Shadow tensed and his right food slide a bit further back.

"SET...."

Sonic focused on the race and then decided on the drifts and turns.

"GO!!"

Shadow and Sonic dashed forwards, both neck to neck and Shadow was barely sweating.

"What the fuck!?!" Knuckles said.

"Told you so" Rouge said.

Silver came second but then became third as Mephiles dashed forwards, becoming neck to neck with Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was running in the middle and Mephiles was on his right and Sonic was on his left. Mephiles then dashed forward and then crouched down and spun his leg towards Shadow for a swipe kick. What shadow did surprised everyone, Shadow leapt on the air, spinning and then he spread his right foot out, the foot hit Mephiles directly on the face and he tumbled down . Shadow landed and dashed forward, after Sonic. Sonic, on first was 7 meters from the finishing line, looking at his back, he saw Shadow gaining fast.

6 meters...

Shadow dashed forwards and then became neck to neck with Sonic.

5 meters.....

Shadow came first then Sonic and then sonic burst forwards, gaining 3 meters head lead on shadow and also a 2 meters from the finishing line. As sonic reached the last meter, a neon orange dashed forwards ahead of him, Sonic saw a faint outline of a hedgehog on the orange neon light.

The Orange neon light faded as it slowed down on the finishing line. Sonic was panting hard as he was second place. The neon light faded, revealing Shadow, arms crossed, eyes closed, back on the crown behind him.

Sonic was gobsmacked, how in seven hells did the new guy WON AND DEFEATED HIM(Sonic)!?!?

Heck even the sports teacher was shocked, he didn't even yell but he stuttered.

"S-sha-shadow t-the h-hedgehog w-won" the teacher yelled.

Meanwhile, silver had other thought.

'So super speed is one of his abilities, interesting' Silver thought as he walked over to the teacher.

"Hey teach, aren't we supposed to be on wrestling?"

"R-right"

'Seems he still shocked'

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, FIRST MATCH ON WRESTLING(or Fighting, whatever you call it)."

Shadow, too bothered to listen, played his ipod. That is until he heard the teacher say his name.

Shadow approached the ring and entered and then leaned against the corner turn-buckle.

"AND KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!!!"

Many 'ohh' were heard in the crowd as Knuckles entered the ring and faced Shadow as he leaned against the opposite turn-buckle.

"READY...."

Shadow put his away his leather trench coat along with his ipod and hung them on the turnbuckle neatly.

"SET..."

Knuckles popped his fists and balled them up. His eyes narrowed as Shadow put away his trench coat.

"FIGHT!!!"

Knuckles dashed forwards and Shadow did too but he leapt up and his leg were folded back but his knee wasn't(Picture Ting doing that knee attack on Ong-Bak). Knuckles was kneed in the face and he fell down, Shadow on the other hand landed on his own two feet, his back on Knuckles. Knuckles snarled and got back on his feet and then started to fight against the Hedgehog, Knuckles was then quickly struck down and then the Teacher was then shocked, again.

"H-He w-won?"

Shadow turned and faced the Teacher.

"Are you surprised?"

"Maybe, maybe not" a voice said behind Shadow.

Shadow turned and faced a certain silver hedgehog.

"You.." Shadow muttered.

"Yep, this is second round"

How do you like that, please comment, this story will into have any pairing that is my fans say so so comment if you want a pairing cause I was planning on making this story totally about Shadow and it will be like him, so i'll try to keep him pretty much the same.

S.O.S

(Signing Out Suckers)

Sky Of Darkness 64

Shadow: What the F*ck is up with that Sky of Darkness 64 Sh*t? Yo uare not a Completely Badass Ca-

Sky The Hedgehog: (Threw Shadow off the screen while tapping his mouth) Don't you ever saw Sky's original name, It became Irrelevant after his parents die-

Sky: ( kicks Other Sky off the screen) Sorry about that

S.Y.S

(SEE YA SUCKERS)


	3. Hedgehog Showdown

Hey guys Sky here again, Sonic High School is going quiet well, please review, I'm sure you'll like this story.

Shadow: What the hell is Sonic's Problem? (Pointing top Sonic who was shaking on the ground)

Sonic: Shadow.....Fast.....Me....must......Faster

Sky: It's nothing ,he's just having a seizure.

Amy: Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?

Shadow: Nope

I do not own The Sonic Characters, The are owned by SEGA

Sonic High School

Shadow Chronicles

Chapter 2

Hedgehog Showdown

Shadow frowned as the tables and objects around the area was glowing light blue and was then..lifted off the ground!?!?

The turn-buckles shook and came off as the ring collapsed. Silver was the n lifted off the ground and levitated as the flying objects circled around him. Shadow glared hard at Silvers eyes. Everyone(Except Sonic and his gang minus Knuckles) ran out of the Gym as The objects pulled forwards fast towards Shadow. Shadow rolled over, missing the chair, and then yellow flash appeared next to his opened hand and then Shadow flung his arm and the yellow flash turns to yellow shards and launched at Silver.

"You're one aren't you?" Silver asked.

Shadow frowned and then commando rolled out of the way as a punching bag flew overhead.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know"

A table hit Shadow in the side, knocking him down as a another table smashed Shadow into the table. The table crashed into the wall but as soon as Silver looked their, Shadow's body was nowhere to be found.

"Over here"

Silver looked over at Shadow as Shadow rolled over, dodging a Table. Shadow jumped through a table and slide under another but was then cut short as he was smacked back down by a Punching Bag.

'Damn, this guys defence system is hard, almost impossible to find an opening' Shadow thought as he continuously dodged the objects hitting him. Shadow backed away from Silver, getting a breather. Shadow looked up ahead at Silver, His eyes widen in surprise but it quickly changed to its normal composure.

'What the hell? Did he found an opening?' Silver thought.

Shadow dashed forwards and then kicked the table in front of him and then stepped over the other one and then bounded towards Silver. Silver put a metal frame in front of him and Shadow spun and backhanded it with his left hand and then as soon as the metal disburse in yellow light, Shadow then reared his fist back.

'Shit' Silver thought as his eyes twitched.

'Got you'

Shadow then pushed his fist forwards and then punched Silver in the face. Silvers whole world seemed to rock all over the place as he tried to get his bearings.

Shadow landed on one knee, back to Silver, one hand leaning on his knee.

"You..Broke through my defence, no one has ever manage to do that, this proves it then..." Silver said.

Shadow eyes opened and then his head swung to him, showing him his haunting eyes.

"...You are the Ultimate Life form" Silver continued.

Shadow disappeared in a flash of yellow light and a yellow light started to spin around the area of Silver.

'What is he up to now?'

Yellow light then formed into a yellow tornado , and inside of it, was Silver,

"You have been corrupted by the formula I see...." Shadows voice echoed inside the tornado.

"So what?" Silver replied.

"......This move so happens to reverse the side effects of the formula"

Silvers eyes widen, He looked through the small hole on the ceiling of the tornado while yelling.

"NO!!!"

The yellow tornado formed a yellow beam of light and then it struck Silver, This had many movements such as Silver hitting the ground hard and the Tornado completely collapsing onto Silver, disappearing from sight.

Silver slowly got up, his body and head aching.

"W-where am I?"

"You are in Animal high School" A voice said into the smoke.

Silver looked up and peered carefully at the smoke.

The smoke slowly faded as Shadow was revealed as he stared down at Silver.

"The tornado worked, banishing the evilness out of you and unlocking you from your cage" Shadow replied.

Shadow reached out his right hand and waited.

"Trust me, we are the same"

Silver visibly hesitated but then grabbed Shadow's hand and Shadow pulled him up.

"I trust you, Shadow The hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form"

They shook hands and then they stared at each other.

"Are their others here?"

"From what I know, Blaze the Cat is one, She is one of my close friends here"

Shadow eyes narrowed.

"After school, your friend, you, meet me at my car, Will come over at my house"

"HEY YOU TWO!!!" A voice screeched behind them.

Turning, they saw the blue hedgehog and his gang.

The blue hedgehog approached Shadow and then did something Shadow had not expected. The blue hedgehog put out his arm and smiled while saying.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, Nice to meet you"

Shadow hesitantly reached out and shook his hand while saying his name.

Shadow let go and then was quickly approached by a ivory bat.

"Hey Tall, Dark and Mysterious"

Shadow raised an brow but still held his posture.

"What?"

"Well we are partners for every school lesson so might as well get to know you"

Shadow's face went to two different reactions, His first reactions was shock but his next one was somewhat unreadable expression.

Shadow turned around and then walked over to the exit.

"Where you going?"Shadow stopped and then turned his face halfway.

"Don't try to bond with me, you'll only meet your end"

Shadow then proceeded to walk to the exit, with Silver hot on heels.

How that guys, pretty good huh? Please review, I also telling again, Shadow will not have any parings unless my fans say YES to having a pairing to him.

Sorry if this is a bit short, so please be patient, the next chapter is being typed up as we speak.

S.O.S

(Signing Out Sucker)

Sky Of Darkness 64

S.Y.S

(See Ya Suckers)


	4. Pasts, Memories and Project Blaze

Hey guys, It Sky here again, this will be one of my best work I have ever done so please read and Review.

I do not own Sonic or any other characters written here, they are owned by SEGA

Sonic High School

Shadow Chronicles

Chapter 3

Pasts, Memories and Project Blaze

[After School]

Nothing much happened after that, Shadow and Silver went to their respected classes and that about it.

Shadow leaned patiently on his car as he waited for Silver and his cat friend.

He was currently listening to I Am...All Of Me by Crush 40. Hearing many footsteps, Shadow spun his head to the side as he looked at Silver who was accompanied by a Purple Female Cat. She had a purple sleeveless coat and a Pink long sleeve shirt. She wore a purple skirt and had pink pants.  
Shadow's brow visibly raised but no one noticed it.

"In the car now, We have to talk somewhere private" Shadow muttered to them.

They nodded and got in the car and Shadow drove off to his house, Unaware that he was being watched.

Sonic and a few of his gang was looking at them in interest.

"What do you think he is going to say to them?"Sonic asked his gang.

"Probably needing some help on his homework?" Amy suggested.

"I think their plotting to blow up the school or something" Knuckles supplied.

"That Cat better not steal my Shadow from me" Rouge mumbled.

This was replied by many stared from the group. Rouge, realising the attention, blushed but kept it down.

"Hey, look he's going to his house, wanna follow them?" Amy asked.

' I've got to thank Amy for that save' Rouge thought.

"Yeah, lets follow them, at least will know something about Shadow" Sonic replied.

The gang got into Sonic's van and Sonic drove after Shadow.

[With Shadow]

They trio got down from the car and entered Shadow's house. They sat down on one of the couches. The house wasn't that big and the living room was nearly bare. After a few long minutes of uncomfortable silence, Blaze broke the silence.

"So...Your the Ultimate Life From"

"Yes, I am....Unfortunately"

"We all are the unfortunate victims of the evilness of the doctor" Silver said.

"I know" Shadow replied.

"So....Lets talk about out past, memories and etc" Shadow said.

"Right, My name is Silver The Hedgehog, My likes are my powers and meditation. My dislikes are the blasted Doctor who change us and his henchmen. My dreams for the future....No more victims like us. My past...My parents gave me away to the Doctor and the doctor gave me this powers, but I failed, my body didn't accept the Chaos energy so he tried something else, it worked but I broke out and went into hiding, that's all"

Shadow nodded and then looked over to Blaze.

"My name is Blaze The Cat, My likes are fire and lava. My dislikes are the doctor and his henchmen and his F*cking Army. My Dreams for the future is same with Silver. My past.....I was a the next in line for the crown. I was part of the royal family and my sisters and my grandfather committed a plot and got me sold off to the doctor. He worked on me from morning to night but my body accepted a few of the Chaos energy, he wanted it to be fully accepted, not partly so he gave me to the soldier for stress relief but I escaped using my abilities and got here"

Blaze and Silver looked at Shadow as Shadow looked away.

"Well, Aren't you going to say yours?" Silver asked.

"Yes I will be, you interrupted me before I could start"

Silver pouted as Shadow started.

"My Name Is Shadow Robotnik The Hedgehog(Silver's eyes widen). My likes are none of your business and my dislike is the Doctor and he's henchmen and his Army. My dream, no more like an ambition, is to kill the Doctor who made me this way. My past...I don't know. I woke up while they were going to test me. I escaped and had to face his army of robots and destroyed them and escaped to here. Before that I don't know. I have lost memories of importance but I have get some fragment of some memories, I don't get the full version but only a bit of it"

Silver and Blaze stared at awe at Shadow, they have never heard someone go through that before.

Shadow stared between Blaze and Silver, they looked a bit shocked.

"Alright, I'll go make some Hot chocolate" Shadow said as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

[With Sonic and the Gang]

A blue van drove into the side and parked their. Sonic and the gang got down and ran into the bushes and peeked into a window, which happened to be the living room window.

In their they saw Shadow bring three cups filled with hot chocolate and Shadow handed two to Silver and Blaze. Silver took a sip of the hot chocolate but then put it back down.

"Ah D*mn, I should have told you that I wanted marshmallows on mine, oh well, I'll go get it, where is it?" Silver asked.

"Top cabinet on the right" Shadow replied.

"Thanks Silver said as he dashed to the kitchen, leaving Shadow and Blaze behind.

"Hey Shadow's living room looks a bit.....bare" Sonic said.

"How come he hasn't got any consoles?" Amy asked.

"I don't know , ask Shadow but for now lets watch" Rouge said.

"Right" Sonic replied as they peered into the window once more

"So..." Blaze started.

"Speed, super strength and Chaos energy manipulation" Shadow replied.

"Fire manipulation" Blaze said.

Shadow smirked and then threw a crunched up paper at Blaze.

Blaze catches it and then it burst into flames.

"Fire, one of the most destructive force on earth, wouldn't wanna mess with that would ya?" Blaze said.

"I try" Shadow replied.

"SHADOW WHERE THE HELL IS THE MARSHMELLOWS?!?!" Silver's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Top cabinet on the right I said" Shadow said.

Blaze stood up but then her right leg didn't respond and she ended up falling over.

Shadow flashed out of existence and flashed next to Blaze and catches her.

Red eyes met brown eyes. Blaze just stared at Awe at Shadow's eyes and found herself lost in those blood red, haunting eyes.

[With Sonic and Co]

Sonic and the gang's jaws dropped.

Rouge had a different reaction.

Her face suggested that she was angry.

'HOW DARE THAT CAT TOUCH MY SHADOW!!!!' Rouge mentally yelled into her mind.

[With Shadow]

"Am I interrupting something?" A Silver's voice from behind, His tone was laced with amusement.

Shadow's head turned to Silver.

"No, your are not interrupting something anyway" Shadow replied, no emotion in his voice.

Silver's mouth broke into a grin, one big silly grin.

"Riigghhht and Cats know how to fly" Silver responded.

"Shut up furball"

Silver laughed and Shadow put Blaze down on her seat and went to his after that.

"Seriously Shadow, who knew you were so up front about it!!" Silver said as he laughed.

Within a second, he was pinned to the wall by Chaos spears.

"I said shut up furball"

Shadow walked over to the stairs and proceeded to climb it until Silver yelled at him.

"HEY!! YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME HANGING?!?!?!" Silver's voice rang.

"The Chaos Spears will dissolve within a few hours, you guys are sleeping over, Blaze your room is next to mine on the right, Silver's is on the left" Shadow explained as he continued on his way.

[With Sonic and Co.]

"Lets go to Shadow's bedroom window" Sonic said.

"Yeah, lets" Rouge replied, curious to know what Shadow had on his room.

The gang climbed the tree and and peered into Shadow's room.

The walls was black and he had a cabinet on the right of the door and the bed was pure black that had some red stripes on it, their was a study table next to the table with a computer on it, many books were piled on the side of it. He had all sorts of folders all over the table and had a piece of paper and a pen next to it.

[With Shadow]

Shadow entered the room and locking the door behind him, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He started to drift away to sleep,as he wondered about all his forgotten memories.

[Shadow's Dream..]

Shadow found himself running across of a large corridor, the lights were dim and everything in the area around him was trashed, their was chemicals everywhere. His vision turned around and looked at a blonde haired girl that had a blue dress, she was an emotional wreck, her eyes were puffy and her eyes just told Shadow's she had lost something very dear to her.

Shadow pulled her again and ran down the corridor only to be stopped by Giant robots. They had a some sort of a weird design.

Shadow turned around and found many robots too. The robots leapt through the air and was going to land and squish Shadow and his female companion. Pushing the girl forward, he was grounded by the robots as a man walked silently across the corridor, holding a pistole on his right hand. He appeared into the light and Shadow felt all these emotions of hate and anger for him.

He pointed the gun at the girl as the girl looked at Shadow's her eyes almost pleading for him to save her, he tried but the robots were too heavy. He looked back at the girl as the man uttered one last sentence to her.

"I'm sorry my daughter" the man said as a loud bang and a flash of yellow light followed.

Blood spattered all over the place as Shadow let out one last desperate yell.

"MARIA!!!!"

[End of Shadow's dream]

Shadow flew out of the bed and smashed against the wall facing the bed. Large spider web cracks appeared on it. He was covered on sweat, a lot of it. He took out a towel and rushed to the bath room and showered. Many things going through his head.

'What happened on my dream back their? Was that a memory and who is Maria?' Shadow questioned himself as he showered.

After a few minutes, he got out and got on some clothes and headed downstairs, little did he notice a chocolate brown eyes peeking on his door only a mere minute before.

How do you guys like that, as I was saying, do you want me to make a pairing or no pairing for Shadow?

Please tell me so I know.

Shadow: D*mn you Sky, you little B*stered

Blaze: Hey cool it hedgehog

Silver: anyway lets wrap this up.

Well please read and Review, I'm planning this as the best plot yet.

S.Y.S

(SEE YA SUCKERS)

Sky Of Darkness 64

Signing Out Y'all


	5. Return Of The Doctor!

Hey guy, Sorry for the late update, I moved to another house and the internet connection was a B*tch, sorry for the late update.

Shadow: Yep the internet went bad alright, Sky nearly became insane!

Silver: Shadow is so right, Once when Sky nearly became insane, he read the Dictionary!

Sky: Shut UP! JUST SHUT UP CAT!

Silver: Aren't we getting off track?

Sky & Blaze: NO!

Shadow: Right, well here's the next chapter.

"What are you doing?"-Talking

'What the Hell did Silver do to Blaze?' -Thinking

"**Look for the hidden packages**"-Talking through ear piece.

Sonic High School

Shadow Chronicles

Chapter 4

Return Of the Doctor!

Shadow lazily pulled out his book from his bag, he has been here for a few months and everything is going great but Shadow knows something is the bad side of that and he felt it was coming soon, to destroy every worldly possession he wanted. He carefully listen to Firefly by Breaking Benjamin.

Class just started and he was already bored, he already learned these stuff any way. Feeling a tug at his left Headphone. He turned and saw Blaze staring at him with sarcastic eyes with a hint of..Admiration?

"You know you should focus on what the teacher is saying" She said while batting her eyelashes.

"Studied when I was 4" Shadow replied, not a care to the world, well to the normal eye.

"Studied my Ass! You copied the answers from me you Jackass!" Silver said.

"You needed help, what do you think I was doing you Asswipe?" Shadow responded in defence.

"Jackass"

"Asshole"

"Emo Hedgehog"

"Kiss my Black Ass you White Trash"

"..."

"What?"

"You rapped"

"Shut up White Ass"

Silver looked away in response as he glared at Shadow. Shadow barely even caring and Blaze, well lets just say her vocal cords will not be good for singing later on.

"!" Blaze burst out laughing halfway through the lesson after Shadow and Silver argued.

"Excuse me Miss Blaze but wouldn't mind me putting you in detention for laughing halfway through the lesson?" Mr Squirrel(Or in according to Shadow 'Mr Nuts') said sarcastically.

"It was nothing , Silver and Me goofed off halfway through class and made her laugh" Shadow responded.

"Mr Shadow, I find that impossible, your personality doesn't fit that kind"

Shadow, seeing their was no way he could save her AND him, made his split decision.

"Well I'm sorry Mr Nuts, I was planning to kill you all"

"SHADOW THE HEDGHEHOG, DETENTION RIGHT NOW!"

The bell rang and Shadow flashed out of existence.

"Geez, Now I really got to pay him back for the saves" Blaze whispered to Silver as they left the classroom.

"That's Twice now" Silver responded.

"Next time you guys meet, tell him were hanging at his place for the holidays" Blaze said as Silver nodded.

They headed to the next class which was Mechanics(AN: look I'm not in high school yet so please don't point that mistake out).

After sitting down on their seats, they looked at the clock, it was 12:40, the teacher was meant to be here right now.

The door opened and the principal came through with another, somewhat familiar, teacher.

Blaze and Silver's eyes widen as they sat their, shell shocked as they stared at the new teacher.

The man had a white long, fuzzy moustache. His head was bald, he had weird looking glasses and had a white lab coat on.

'I-It's h-hi-him...' Silver and Blaze thought.

The man walked to the front of the class and then introduced himself.

"My name is Dr Gerald Robotnik, I am your new teacher for Mechanics"

Memories relapsed over Blaze and Silver as they shook in terror.

Gerald looked over to the two of them. Their heart skipped a beat.

A feeling of blood-lust overcame the class and some of the class vomited, half of the class fainted and a quarter pissed their pants. A yellow flash appeared in the class and the everything went red. The air burned the lungs and skin, the feeling of evil aura surrounded shock waved over everyone as they looked at the source.

Their, covered in a red evil aura, was Shadow the Hedgehog himself, his eyes glaring holes at Gerald Robotnik.

The red chaos cloak around Shadow radiated so much chaos energy that is changed Shadow's appearance, Shadow's normal black fur was now replaced with a dark shade of red, barely making his red stripes visible. His eyes glowed pure, blinding white light. The inhibitor rings around his wrist blew out of his wrist and landed with a loud THUNK. Shadow slowly stepped forward, the ground melting at his footstep. He balled his fists and was about to strike when a robotic hand slammed down on him, draining him of Chaos Energy.

"Shadow, I did not expect to find you here"

Shadow saw the glint in his eye and he knew he was lying.

The robot grabbed Shadow's head and whacked it against the marble floor, rendering him unconscious.

[Few hours later]

Shadow woke up in the sick bay, his eyes looking around frantically for Blaze and Silver.

He looked at the desk of the nurse who appeared to left for holidays.

Shadow grabbed the folder on the desk and opened it.

**Student Name: Shadow Robotnik Hedgehog**

**Relatives: None.**

**Address: 15 Hart Way Street.**

**Phone Number: 723-7803**

**Injury: Rendered Unconscious by hitting his head onto the marble floor.**

**Illness: Suffering trauma from seeing his adopted sister killed in front of him.**

**Dr. Notes: Consider to be unstable from his trauma, do not attempt to remind him of his past, may cause breakdown.**

Shadow threw the folder back to the desk and grabbed his items from the desk and put them on.

He slowly tip toes out the sick bay, looking around the corridor. He stalked his around the corridors and found himself on a door. Opening a crack, Shadow looked in, seeing the car park deserted but then Shadow noticed figures walking around, robot replica's were patrolling the area.

Shadow cursed and moved slightly, making a robot look at his direction, Shadow froze and remained still. His eyes directed down to the floor, he saw a tiny piece of rock, not much bigger than his pinky finger. The robot turned away and continue walking around the school.

Making sure that he make no sound, Shadow opened the door wider and reached for the tiny rock.

His middle finger touched the rock and pushed it forward, Shadow cursed and went for a grab.

The robot immediately turned and looked at Shadow's direction.

Shadow froze immediately and the robot scanned around Shadow's area.

Shadow's finger made a reach for the rock and he just manage to grab it.

Shadow threw the rock on the side, the rock hit a metal wall and sound echoed.  
The robot ran towards the rock and then Shadow dashed out of the school.

He looked at his inhibitor rings and Shadow cursed.

'Someone disabled Chaos Manipulation around here, I gotta find the generator powering it' Shadow thought as he dashed through the area, leaving orange lights trailing in his wake.

[With Silver and Blaze]

"Damn, I can't find Shadow" Silver said to Blaze.

"What?, I though you could sense Chaos Energy from people and Shadow has the highest one, how come you can't sense him?"

"Two options,Option 1, The Professor might have set machines disabling Chaos Manipulation, blocking everyone's Chaos Energy or Option 2, Shadow's Chaos Energy is at empty and I would prefer the second option but that not possible"

"Dammit!" Blaze shouted.

A Ear piece on Silver's ear glowed blue and He pressed it.

A tiny microphone spread out and snapped on Silvers cheek.

Blaze did the same.

"**Silver! Listen, the professor disabled Chaos Energy control, there's five machines around the town ,we have to destroy all five so we can manipulate Chaos Energy!" **Shadow's voice rang out.

"What?" Silver said.

"**Theirs one nearby your location, Disable that one and tell Blaze to head near to the council tower, there's one their too**" Shadow said.

"Copy that" Blaze said as she dashed out of the house.

"Roger" Silver replied as he jumped through the window.

"**What have I told you about jumping through my window Mr. Secret Agent Hedgehog?**" Shadow yelled into the microphone.

"Shut up"

[With Shadow]

Shadow dashed through the streets, neon orange lighting surrounding him.

"**Why would the doctor want to stop Chaos Energy Manipulation?**" Silver's voice rang out.

"**YOU MEAN YOU STILL CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!**" Blaze shouted, hurting Shadow's ear.

"One logical answer, He wants us powerless so he can experiment on us" Shadow replied to Silver.

"**Oh**" Silver said.

"**You know, were acting exactly the same as the characters I read on my manga**" Blaze said.

"**You meant the Naruto manga?**" Silver asked.

"Never mind that, Silver, to your left, the machine is a small robotic bug but from my analysis, it can morph into a robot capable of destroying an entire state, It has some robot guards on disguise so be careful"

"**Roger that**" Silver responded.

"Blaze to your right, Robot cat, like wise with Silver" Shadow spoke.

"**Got it**" Blaze said.

Shadow saw the generator ahead but it was on top of the building, he knew he couldn't destroy that machine without Chaos Manipulation and he quickly decided to use super speed in replacement.

'If i hit that machine with enough speed, the impact of it it can cause enough force to destroy it'

Shadow dashed forward and snaked both of his legs out, his legs hit the wall and Shadow dashed up or a few steps before rolling into the ball and then smashing forward into the machine, destroying it in a cloud of sparks.

[With Silver]

"**First Generator destroyed, head for the other one**" Shadow's voice rang into Silver's ears.

"**Destroyed one**, **what about you Silver? Got any?**" Blaze voice echoed.

"Just finishing up on the first generator" Silver replied.

"**Good, I'll go ahead and destroy another one and Sil-**" Shadow's sentence stopped and all they could hear were background sounds.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Silver asked.

"**Damn, robots reinforcements coming towards the generator, Silver, you destroy the generator and Blaze take care of the other generator, once your done, head over to the memorial rock**" Shadow's voice echoed, the background was rather noisy.

"**S**h**i**t**!**!" Shadow's voice rang once more, the quality of the sound was rather static, as if losing signal.

"**Shadow**, **are you their?**" Blaze asked.

No respond

"**Shadow, something happened?**" Blaze asked.

No respond.

"**Shit, we have t-**"

"Calm Down, he's the strongest out of all of us, he can take care of himself, just follow Shadow's instructions and act civilised" Silver interrupting Blaze.

"**Right**"

Silver walked slowly, the people here looked rather curios of many things so Silver acted to walk, as if going to someone's place.

He decided to make it convincing by making random comments about where's he's going.

"Man, can't wait to reach my girlfriend's house, heard she had something special for me" Silver said to no one.

"**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that**" Blaze voice echoed into Silver's ear.

Silver reached his destination and making sure no one saw, he levitated the machine and the robots and smashed it together, making it blow up.

Silver took out his hood and shoved it on his figure, in hopes that no one notices him.

"Silver reporting, finished the generator"

"**Just finished mine, you know where to meet up?**" Blaze asked.

"Yeah"

"**Meet you there**" Blaze said.

Silver broke into a sprint and then dashed towards the Memorial Rock. He approached the rock and saw many robot parts, all them destroyed and twisted in some impossible angles.

The area was a mess, oil was all over the place. Shadow stood in a middle of the dead robot bodies.

Shadow's hear turned and looked at Silver, Not injured from the battle in any way.

"As soon as Blaze get's here, were going to stop the Doctor" Shadow said.

"You know that won't happen, the Head master likes him too much" Silver replied.

"Will think of some thing to back fire the Doctors plans against him but for now, we have to stop him from experimenting on any other people" Shadow said.

Well how do you like that, please review and each review will be cherished.

The pairings is up to you my loyal fans.

Should Shadow be with..

Blaze

Rouge

Amy

Or should should Shadow have no pairing at all?

It up to you my loyal readers.

S.O.S

(Signing Out Suckers)

Sky Of Darkness 64

Shadow: That was pretty good, could have done better sky.

Sky:(Sweat dropped) I tried as hard as I can!

Shadow: You should stop typing for that Naruto story for a while and type this more.

Sky: Once I finish the Naruto story then ill type at this all the time except when I make another Naruto Story.  
Blaze:(Wide Eyed) You're typing a sequel?

Sky: What's wrong with it?

Blaze:(fainted)

Silver: That...was rather awkward

SEE YA!


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

No new chapters?

That what your probably thinking right now.  
If you haven't visited Sky Of Darkness 64's profile, My name is Zack Summers, Sky's older brother. Sky had suicided a few weeks ago from extreme bullying. This probably means his unfinished work shall be left behind uncompleted.

Well, I plan on changing that, Sky was a younger brother to me and his legacy that he left behind was his best works, he could have the potential to be one of the sites best authors provided he had time. I will be continuing his legacy and when I shuffled through his stuff, I found some notes concerning some future plot points for some stories.

Now fans of Sky, his works shall continue, provided I find the time, with Sky's funeral coming up, I might be able to post some chapters. I will be finishing this saga, this was Sky's favourite story to work on. If you are gonna argue about it, he didn't bother to update because of suicidal feeling. He's been like that since the start of the year.

I am going to make a story from what his fans and friends said about him, this is to memoriam to Sky. If you wish to add yours to the story then feel free to review it in 'Through A Demon's Eyes'(Sky's most favorite story he worked on). I shall be posting it after I gathered enough.

Anyway, I shall be rewriting his Shadamy Saga to a better point; this was his first story his worked on so it deserves its fair share of attention. As for the Assassin's Creed Lost Legacy, my lil bro was a complete addict to it. I know little of it so I shall not complete it. The Sonic High School Shadow Chronicles shall be finished; I managed to find his notes for the plot of it.

RIP  
Sky Orlando Summers  
1998-2011 

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers!)  
Zack Summers


	7. Stalkers and The Plan

**Hey, was lookin through my lil bro's USB as usual and found a half finished chapter. I finished it and decided and to add it along to the story.**

Sonic High School Chronicles

Chapter 6

Stalkers and The Plan

Shadow looked out his window; his eyes were steely and soul piercing. His body shook in rage but then stopped.

His eyes closed as he remembered a certain girl. He growled and clenched his fist.

He snapped his eyes open and looked out the window.

'Maria' He thought.

He twisted around and walked out of his room, dropped to the first floor and looked around.

"Blaze? Silver?" Shadow shouted out loud.

He gazed around his house, they weren't here.

He put on his dark black trench coat and walked out of the house.

[Elsewhere]

Silver and Blaze stood idly by the fountain, they were in the shopping mall.

Silver gazed over at Blaze, his cheeks heating up.

"Um.. Blaze?" Silver shyly asked.

Blaze turned and faced him, her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

Silver steeled his resolve, now or never.

" Blaze.. I-" Silver spoke but was interrupted by a flash gold that appeared in front of them.

Shadow stepped out and looked at them weirdly.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Nothing" Blaze responded.

Shadow stared around the area before he turned and walked away.

"Come on, follow me" Shadow said as the two followed him.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

Shadow didn't respond but instead kept walking to the alley way between two stores.

As soon as Silver and Blaze went into the alley way, Shadow smacked both of them against the wall.

"Listen, we only have a couple of minutes. The doctor has been tracing us since he found us in the school. I found Chaos energy pouring out of a civilian a few metres behind us. He is following us, be wary of any attacks" Shadow grunted before he let them go.

He peered over the edge and motioned them to follow, the three quickly sneaked over to the next pillar.

Shadow casually glanced over the edge, gazing at the many animals and humans standing in the crowd. Feeling the chaos energy close by, Shadow quickly made a beeline for the alleyway between the shops. A bird followed him, yellow beak and dark red feathers with green tail feathers. Shadow quickly shoved the bird to the corner and punched directly into the chest before ripping out a metal machine, pumping and wheezing out oil and steam. The skin of the bird suddenly turned into a metallic colour before malfunctioning and self destructed, leaving only tiny parts and oil. Shadow growled and gazed at the crowd, this was a little harder than he expected. All animals can manipulate chaos energy as long as they have a specific blood type or species. He used to be able to locate chaos energy from vision by directing it to his eyes, he could see who held chaos energy. The problem was that during the tormenting experiments that he suffered through, his chaos energy sonar had been disabled and reverted to a lower state, losing his ability to 'see' chaos energy, he could only feel it from close proximity at most of 25 metres. A silver hedgehog came around the corner, with him a purple cat. Shadow looked at the two before speaking.

"We need to get out of here" Shadow said before he thrust his hand out to both of them and grabbed them as soon as he teleported.

[Elsewhere]

A yellow circle appeared near the library and three animals stepped out, two hedgehogs and one cat.

Shadow looked at Silver.

"We need to end this fast" Shadow said.

"I know but we can't risk it, if one of us were to be kidnapped once more, he's gonna make sure some new developments take place and things go according to his plan. We have to think this through" Silver exclaimed.

Shadow thought about it, a direct attack would be foolish.

"Point taken, we have to plan this out" Shadow responded.

"Alright, we'll meet at my house in 20 minutes" Blaze spoke up.

"Why yours?" Silver asked.

Shadow turned and looked at Silver.

"The doctor already knows about where I live and has bugged it with mics and surveillance cameras" Shadow told him.

"Okay, good idea but why are we splitting up?"

"It would be easy for the drones to chase us when we are travelling as a group. If we split up and lose them, we can proceed without being followed" Blaze explained.

"We are being followed? I thought we lost them" Silver asked.

"Not really, the doctor has planted some drones in some streets near the school, in an effort to have them follow us. I've already destroyed one back in the mall" Shadow told Silver.

"We all rendezvous in my house in exactly..." Shadow trailed off as he looked as his watch.

"...15 minutes. No more and no less. If you are late, we will automatically assume you're in the hands of the doctor" Shadow continued.

Blaze and Silver nodded and the three broke away from each other.

[With Shadow]

Shadow strolled down the street, his bloody red eyes carefully moving around. His chaos 'sonar' was indicating that a droid was to the left of him, approximately 13 metres away. He glanced to the other street, the other side was bustling with the public, animals and people alike were moving around. Shadow grunted, getting annoyed. He then turned into an alleyway and quickly ducked behind a wall. Shadow got what he wanted, a tall blue hawk entered the alleyway, it's eyes scanning the area. The hawk walked in deeper into the alleyway, scanning the area. Shadow jumped out from his spot.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as a bright yellow spear launched over to the robot, penetrating it's main body.

It's body crumbled into metal robotic parts. Shadow took notice of the robot's machinery.

'Hm, the circuits are different, it's parts is composed of alot of different materials. The circuit is still intact, maybe Silver can get something from it' Shadow thought as he plucked the green circuit board from the fallen robot. He then walked home.

[Shadow's Apartment]

10 minutes earlier...

Silver glanced at Blaze who was gazing intently at the door, perhaps expecting Shadow to come in any moment.

"Where is he?" She said, worried.

Silver felt a pang of jealousy for her worries for the ebony hedgehog but joked, maybe he could tease her about this, albeit while hurting himself.

"You, it's only been a few minutes. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Do you like him or something?" e teased lightly.

She glared at him, a light pink blush at her cheeks.

"I do not like him, He is a friend yes but not a boyfriend" She argued back.

Silver blinked in confusion.

'Whoa getting aggressive already? Geez' He thought.

Being a little kid, his thoughts drifted over to Shadow's room. He grinned wickedly and grabbed Shadow's black trench coat from the coat hanger and dressed it.

Blaze looked at him as if he grown two heads, he glanced back a frown in place and gave a small growl.

"What do you want Blaze?" Silver uttered menacingly.

She cocked her head to the right in confusion.

"Why are you wearing Shadow's coat?"

"How dare you claim I'm a clone!" He growled.

"What?"

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life-form. Don't you dare mock me" Silver growled.

Blaze gave a scowl, eyes not amused.

"Stop playing games Silver"

Silver smirked.

"Oh come on, you must be itching to wonder how good my acting skills are" He spoke.

She shook her head in annoyance.

"No, I don't" She replied.

"I have the Oscar awards for being the best actor in the whole frigging world"

"You should be rewarded with a beating for touching my stuff" A gruff voice said above them.

Silver froze in his rant and shakily looked up the stairs, just as he feared.

Shadow stood there, leaning on the banister looking down at them with a small smirk. Hint of amusement dancing in his crimson eyes.

"Ah, sorry Shadow, I couldn't resist" Silver said lamely as he stared around at the floor boards.

Shadow leapt over the banister and landed on the bottom level, circuits in his hands.

"Silver, drain this of any information that could be useful. I got a game plan" Shadow said as he handed Silver the circuits board.

"Okay, hog, what's your game plan?" Blaze asked as she sat back down, erasing any traces of the worrying cat earlier.

"Simple, if we get caught fighting the robots, the Doctor gains his test subjects back. The only way we could beat him is gather evidence and send it to court" Shadow said simply as he mocked about with his fingers.

"Shadow, you personally know that the authorities would most likely fail us in this" Blaze responded

Shadow sighed as he held clutched tightly on the Inhibitor ring.

"It's our first choice, it's our only 'LEGAL' choice, we'll try it first and if it fails, we fall back to Plan B"

"And what's Plan B?"

"It is simple. Destroy the Robot facility, clear out the test zones and my number one priority"

"What about the doctor?"

"Leave him for me, He's got a blood debt that I'm eager to collect"

**How do you like that? Sky wrote the first half og the chapters, i jsut finished it off. I will be trying to update this as much as I can but I'm losing my sanity trying to finish off the story Sky never finished: Through A Demon's Eyes.**

**Anyways, Review please. **

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)**

**Zack Summers**


	8. Parties, Suits and Spec Ops

**Zack: Wassup? I know i should updating more often but I got training and school, not to mention that I have a vacation coming up but I will try to finish this. I think i might just finish under 13 chapters but if I want to, I'll extended it. ALSO! I HAVE INCLUDED A SHADOUGE MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NO KISSING, JSUT WORKING AS PARTNERS! I'LL DEMOSTRATE EVERY PAIRING IN SEPERATE CHAPTERS! **

**Shadow: Are you sure I should be wearing this? (gesturing over to his suit)**

**Silver: Considering this chapter is involves something formal, it's perfect.**

**Blaze: Can i just not go? I look ridiculous in this purple dress.**

**Silver: (drools) **

**Shadow: (facepalms) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, they are owned by SEGA but all plot points within this story is my brothers creation. If SEGA stole this, I'll SUE YOUR ASS!**

Sonic High School  
Shadow Chronicles

Chapter 7  
Parties, Suits and Spec Ops

Shadow glared down at the envelope as he sat silently as the thunder echoed outside the school's plain dull walls.

"You are expected to be dressed in formal wear for this event. Food and Drinks are free but the alcohol will cost you" The teacher explained as she held the invitation in her furry fingers.

A student raised their hands.

"How much will the alcohol cost?"

"Alcohol will cost $25.30"

The student nodded and then backed down.

Shadow scanned the piece of paper, examining each black print carefully.

Silver nudged him.

"A party? We should go. Alcohol is free!"

"I'd rather not get intoxicated at such events" Blaze replied.

Silver gawked at Blaze.

"Seriously? You need to let loose Blaze! With all this robot stuff on, we hardly got anytime to just unwind" Silver commented.

"Perhaps we should not attend at all" Shadow said as he gestured over the black print on the bottom of the page.

_Manager: Dr. Robotnik_

Silver's eyes widened.

Shadow's eyes flickered over Silver.

"Interestingly enough look at this" Shadow continued as he pointed to the middle.

_Location: School Grounds, Hall._

"This is a perfect opportunity to investigate more into the Doctor"

"It's a trap" Blaze said.

"Obviously but we cannot let this opportunity pass" Shadow said.

"We are going to the dance"

**SHADOW CHRONICLES **

Shadow glanced at his reflection, uncertainty plastered on his face. He knew he was risking all three of their lives and that was dangerous, especially in the Doctor's stomping ground. Fixing his collar, he glanced carefully at his attire. He wore a blood red polo unbuttoned at the top to that revealed a white shirt underneath. He had a black coat and black pants with black shiny formal shoes. His gloves were stark white; he wanted to make a good appearance.

Smirking, he traversed downstairs, hands in his pocket.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON"T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY! YOU JUST HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT!"

"I'LL BURN IT OFF! GET ANOTHER FUCKIN SUIT!"

Shadow gazed at the chaos that was creating in his living room. Silver was in the most ridiculous clothing he ever saw; A purple suit with a yellow polo along with a green vest.

Blaze, on the other hand, was in a lavender strapless dress with long lavender gloves that reached her elbow. Her hair was done up as usual.

Shadow leaped down, breaking the argument between the two.

"Get that suit off now" Shadow said as he gazed with disinterest.

Blaze nodded with agreement.

"But I don't have any money to buy a proper suit, I found this one for cheap from a clown" He replied.

"Now that makes sense" Blaze commented as humour dripped from her sentence.

Shadow grunted and took out his wallet, ripping out over $1000 dollars and handing it to Silver.

"Get a proper suit before I beat your ass and don't you dare think on spending this on games. We'll meet you there" Shadow replied simply before heading over to the far wall of the living room.

Silver's jaw dropped as he saw how much notes was handed to him, nodding his furiously, he dashed out of the house, heading for the mall.

Blaze gazed at Shadow with interest.

"Where did you get all that money?"

Shadow twisted his head around and glanced at her.

"Did you really think I was that poor since I do not have television or consoles?" Shadow responded as he pushed a book into the case.

The bookcase suddenly shifted to the side, revealing a passage way.

Blaze's jaw dropped and she dashed forward, scraping her fallen jaw off the floor.

"How much?" She asked once more as she held a death grip on Shadow's arm.

Pushing her away, he brushed himself clean and glanced back.

"A million dollars, why?"

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT TYPE OF MONEY?" She screamed.

Shadow simply smirked.

"I have a billionaire friend who gave me million bucks for defending him against some street rats"

He led her down the path and found themselves into a large room. Flicking a switch, Shadow glanced at his vehicles.

"What's this room?" Blaze questioned.

"It's the armoury; gun stash is the next room. Special equipment is stored here"

"And why is the car here?"

Shadow glared at her.

"I get it; all boys think that cars are 'special equipment'. Never expected you to be that type"

Shadow brushed it off and walked over to the gun stash, taking out a black M9 pistol and coiled the suppressor onto its nozzle and then nabbed three black ear pieces off the table. He then opened a closet and took out some black glasses.

Turning around, Shadow handed her one and she slipped it into her ear.

"This is a military grade ear pieces, it should work at longer distances, reaching miles. I've rigged it with short wave frequency to make it enable us to communicate without anyone managing on tracing the device" Shadow said as he slipped his own into his ear and shoved the M9 pistol in his coat.

"Understood"

"Give this to Silver when he gets to the formal, I'll slip around and check for patrol"

"Just out of curiosity; what with the glasses?"

"Special branded glasses I rigged to computerise and record real time sequences. It also contains a state of the art high tech hacking device, capable on infiltrating high security computers. Now are we done with the questions?"

Nodding, she turned her heels and walked straight through the path, Shadow trailed after her.

[Formal]

0700 PM.  
Hall, School Grounds.

Showing the ID cards, Shadow slipped by the dancing crowd and flashing lights he made his way to a dark corner. Pushing up his black glasses, he scanned the crowd.

"**Silver, take note; Multiple hostiles scattered across the perimeter**" Shadow uttered.

"**Understood**"

Leaning casually against the brick wall, he grasped the right side of the glasses, slipping out the small hacking device.

"**Operation is a go**" Shadow declared.

Pointing the hacking device at the cameras, Shadow started to decode the sequences, eventually shutting down the entire camera system in the Hall.

Silver jumped on stage, knocking the singer off stage. Grabbing the mic, Silver started to sing loudly, singing heavy metal. The bands shrugged and followed.

Shadow slipped out, walking silently down the hallways, Blaze trailing right after him. Clicking some buttons in his eyewear, Shadow activated thermal vision.

Glancing around, Shadow weaved signals, indicating the robots around the complex. Blaze nodded and dashed for it, hurling fireballs into the machines.

"**Careful, Don't overuse your powers. Your power is the only one that can't be detected by the Doctor**" Shadow radioed over.

She nodded and bolted down the hallway, robots chasing after her.

Shadow waited a couple of seconds before walking down the hallway. He halted in his tracks as he saw an ivory bat, standing there, smirk plastered over her tempting lips.

"I knew there was more to you" she said as she trailed after him.

"Nothing you need to know"

She let out a low laugh.

"Really? Do you really believe I'm an average student?" She asked.

Shadow stopped and glanced at her.

"You are none of my concern, Leave"

She frowned at him for a moment before clutching his shoulder and roughly pulling him to her. His crimson eyes glanced at the object in her hands;  
A badge  
What a surprise.

"I'm with the CIA" she said simply.

Shadow pushed her off him, dusting his clothes.

"Never expected the CIA to recruit younger age levels" Shadow responded.

"Hell, You think this is bad? You should see the lower levels" She replied.

Shadow shook his head and then glanced at her.

"What is your objective?"

"To investigate an underground drug dealing's between students and staff. I found alot more than I expected"

Shadow nodded.

"You learned what you need, perhaps you can help us take down the Doctor"

She shook her head.

"That's disobeying direct order..."She started.

Shadow turned away, heading to the boiler room.

"..But I was never the type to be bossed around" She replied.

Shadow stopped and turned, sporting a small smirk.

She smiled and dashed after him, heading to their destination. Reaching it, she opened the boiler room door silently; Shadow quickly took out two guards and then chucked the shattered into the corner.

"So what's the plan?" Rouge asked, unlacing her ivory dress, revealing a skin tight clothes underneath(her usual outfit).

Shadow stood by the far wall, groping around it, searching.

"We find the base, collect the data and send it to the police" Shadow said simply.

Rouge gazed at him with a 'are you serious face' and then joined him.

"Listen, I'm not certain that the system will be able to put him in jail, if he gets away, what are you gonna do?" Rouge asked.

Shadow halted his actions and stared at her.

"Aren't you much of a hypocrite? Your part of the system"

She rolled her eyes and Shadow resumed searching, eventually lightly punching a brick.

A distinctive sound was heard and the brick wall dropped into the concrete, revealing a dusty old pathway down into the darkness.

Shadow glanced at it and stepped aside, gesturing Rouge over to the door.

"Ladies first" He spoke.

She smirked and walked down to the darkness.

"What a pussy"

"And here I thought I was being a gentlemen" He replied.

The two vanished as the darkness ate them whole and the brick wall snapped back into position, as if it never happened.

**How was that?  
I did this all by myself, i just completed the another chap that Sky started. I Hope I didn't make too many mistakes.**

**Anyway, i've been busy with my humanities essay, Maths tests and some English narratives.  
Please Read and Review  
All of it are much appreciated.**

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zack Summers.**


	9. Projext 'X'

**Zack: Hey, I've been blanking out for a while now. I watched some videos and I decided to increase the plot points, some big and some small but the entire thing is following Sky's plots.**

**Anyway, I want some more drama so I'm gonna add some later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, SEGA does but he plot points are my little brothers. **

Sonic High School  
Shadow Chronicles  
Chapter 8  
Project '**X**'

Shadow carefully glanced around the corner, Rouge next to him clutching the suppressed pistol Shadow gave to her.

Moving slowly across the metal flooring, Shadow stalked across the hallway, crimson eyes glancing around the area. Rouge cautiously joined him, pistol clutched tight.

Walking down the hallway, Shadow gazed ahead, seeing a silver arc, just above his waist.

Rouge walked forward, clutching the silver arc by the top.

A hologram appeared on the top, portraying a light blue keyboard and a screen.

Shadow raised a brow.

"A Holographic computer. Advanced tech supposedly to be manufactured and used in the Pentagon" Rouge spoke.

She ran her hand around it, eventually stopping on a place and banged her fist on it, smashing the silver off. She fished out a small USB and connected the wires and after a few minutes, she disconnected it and jammed it into her cell.

She handed a spare over to Shadow who took it and inserted it into his Inhibitor Ring.

"I've downloaded the blue prints and layouts of the area. I'll head over to the west wing and you take the north wing. We'll rendezvous in the south wing in half an hour. You gather what you need to bring him down, I'll look through his database" Shadow said as he unplugged the wire off his inhibitor rings.

She nodded and flew away, straight into a hallway. Shadow turned and sprinted, running to another hallway.

Turrets emerged from the metal flooring and fired laser like bullets, pelting it everywhere. Dodging, Shadow acrobatically twisted in mid air and threw a chaos spear at one, shattering the turret into two.

Running once more, Shadow hit a dead end. Turrets emerged behind him, aiming right at him.

"Damn"

[With Rouge]

Flying across the hallway, she halted as she saw a big metal door, bolted and locked with the highest level technology. Hovering by the keyboard, she typed in the password.

"Now, Open Sesame" she said as the door opened, revealing endless rows of experimental pods, each with animals inside of it. Glancing at each one, she turned the corner and headed down the path, going to the door.

As she passed the penultimate one, she gasped as she recognised the animal inside the pod; a furry black hedgehog with red stripes across his head, arms and legs.

"Shadow?" She questioned as she turned to the other pods.

Shock overwhelmed her senses as she recognised the beings within the pods, Shadow look-alikes with highly accurate features were all displayed in their glory within the pods.

Gulping down the shock that resonated within her, she proceeded deeper into the experimental chambers, in fear of what else she might discover.

[With Shadow]

Shadow stumbled down the hallway, barging straight into the final door. A big red sign stretched across the door; Project X

Glancing in the darkness, Shadow easily made out the broken experiment pod, the computer in the corner and a hallway to the right.

Flickering open the light switch, Shadow tightly clutched his wound, blood seeping out and dripping into the metal flooring.

He had managed to overwhelm the turret with Chaos Spears but incidentally missed one placed on the ceiling.

Reaching for First Aid Kit hanging off the wall, he felt around the box wildly.

His mind becoming disoriented and his vision blurring, Shadow pulled the box off the wall and smashed it into the ground, the bottles spilling everywhere.

The turrets weren't just shooting bullets at him, each one had specific pellets to shoot.

'The Doctor must have made those for the escaping experiments' Shadow noted as he started to hyperventilate.

Grasping tightly onto his consciousness, Shadow whipped out a bottle and shoved three pills into his mouth and smashed it back into the box.

Shaking the disorienting feeling off, Shadow grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around his wound, tying it.

"Shadow?" A soft female voice spoke.

Shadow's eyes widened.

No way was she here.

No **FUCKIN** way.

Shadow turned to the source, eye's narrowing in suspicion.

"Who are you?" He asked aggressively, standing up full height.

The source stepped out of the dark shadows of the room and revealed her scared, pale face stained with tears.

"Is it really you?" she croaked, her soft angelic voice wiping all thoughts in his head.

Shadow pointed a finger accusingly at her.

"You're dead"

She halted and started to wobble, tipping sideways.

She collided into the wall, leaning on it for support.

Shadow clutched his head, shaking it and then looked at Maria.

"You're a hallucination" Shadow accused her.

Maria's eyes widened and tears started to leak out of her eyes. She pushed her head into her palms, bawling her eyes out as Shadow stared down at her, ignoring her pain.

She stopped all of a sudden and stood up straight, eye's glowing metallic red.

"Operation Blight Activated" She spoke, voice robotic as she started to stomp her way to Shadow. Shadow ducked underneath as Maria threw a punch, hitting the wall. Kicking her back, Shadow looked at the wall and saw the large dent on the wall.

Sensing the drugs starting to affect him, he flipped backwards and glanced at Maria.

His vision twisted and swirled as he rocketed to Maria, fist rocketing towards her.

"Shadow" She mumbled, her soft angelic voice echoed through Shadow's ears.

Shadow hesitated, momentum slowing down as he descended down to her.

She gave him a wicked grin and smacked her fist right into his jaw, launching him across the room.

Shadow blasted through the steel walls and smashed into the hallway, pain pulsating within his system.

Falling to the ground, Shadow felt her footsteps thudding on the flooring, each one getting louder by each step. Pushing himself up, Shadow was lifted off his feet as Maria grabbed him by the neck and raised him high in the air, her other fist clenched tightly.

'Fuck' Shadow thought as her fist launched to his cheek.

[With Rouge]

Typing away on the glass keyboard, Rouge flipped through folders. She'd managed to find a couple of data's to land Robotnik in jail for a couple of months but Rouge was determined to find more, something to land the damn Doctor into death sentence.

Shuffling through the documents, she missed a key and hit the shift, bringing android blue prints of a girl. Its equipment was baffling, plasma beam, heat seeking rockets and enhanced armour of titanium. Its features were all flesh and real but hidden within was a WMD. Searching for the data transmitted into the android, she hacked inside, seeing if she could bring back the android for definite proof.

[With shadow]

Shadow stormed forward, his face bruised.

That was the final straw, this was not Maria, this was not her but killing this made it harder 'coz he have to stare into that baby blue eyes shimmering with joy every time he punched her.

Shadow dashed forward, dodging the hard blow Maria sent him and side swiped her legs, tripping her into the ground. She fell flat into the ground, face first as Shadow jumped into the air. Shadow activated his jet boots and rocketed down on Maria, slamming them through the flooring as pieces of shrapnel and metal scratched off the android.

They hit the final floor and Maria smacked him across the face and kicked him back, slamming him against the wall. She held out her hand, parts retracting to a deadly plasma rifle, a red laser sight popped out of her head, aiming it between Shadow's forehead.

Shadow growled and rolled away as blue light like bullets launched at him. Ripping the gun out of his jacket, he aimed the M9 pisto lat her, shooting with deadly accuracy at her knees and elbows. The bullets richocheted off her as the bullets flew around the room. Shadow launched after her, slamming her into the wall as he delivered a punch to her cheek. Maria's forehead propped away, revealing a laser cannon.

"Shit!" Shadow shouted as the cannon fired, bright blue beam burned around the room, leaving scorched marks on the wall.

Dodging away, Shadow leapt backwards in the air and yelled.

"CHAOS SPEAR"

A bright yellow spear launched at her direction, slamming into her laser cannon.

Shadow dashed forward and grabbed her neck as his jet shoes blasted a full speed, rocketing the two upwards. Maria's ear folded out as two barrels of guns pointed at him.

Bullets erupted wildly as Shadow spun them around, dodging the bullets clean.

[Rouge]

Rouge hacked into the system, wiping the drive clean of the commands and rewiring the data.

As she typed away, a loud blasts erupted behind her as Shadow and Maria erupted through the flooring Maria disengaged from Shadow, her foot flying at him. Maria kicked him into the fall, slamming him in to the hard concrete.

"SHADOW!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow glanced up at her.

"I can hack her system, jsut hold her off!" Rouge shouted.

Shadow nodded and rolled away as a flurry of bullets fired at him. Maria's arm had morphed into mini-gun, rapidly firing around Shadow.

Pissed off, Shadow pulled out two fully automatic G18's with extended magazine and loaded both, cocking both back.

Shadow jumped out, sprinting around her as he pelted her with bullets. Maria's feet morphed into some sort of rockets and she hovered around him, her bullets flying.

The two circled each other, pelting each one with bullets. Shadow aimed at the mini-gun, clipping the mechanism inside as Maria shot both out of his hands.

"Shadow, I've got it! Just slam your USB drive inside her ear!"

As Maria stood their assessing her weapons, Shadow dashed forwards, smacking her down and stabbing the USB drive into her ear.

"System shutdown" A drone voice erupted from her mouth.

Shadow panted as he glanced over to Rouge.

"What data did you put into her system?"

Rouge smirked.

"Only the memories of a dead girl"

Shadow glared at her and stared at the android as it restarted.

"Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and held put his hand, helping her up.

She stared at the two and the factory.

"What happened? Did a firefight happen?" She asked.

Shadow sighed, this was probably gonna be hard for to handle.

"I'll explain later, for now, we need to get out to here"

"Agreed" Rouge responded as the trio headed for the elevator.

**Took me a while to finish but I reckon I'll able to do better. The fight scene was kinda shitty!**

**Read and Review**

**S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)**

**Zackary Summers**


End file.
